A Jar of Doubt
by MangaMistress
Summary: “Lets just say I’m a little bored of you being the dominant one in our relationship” He climbed onto the bed, crawling over me like a dog until the tips of his nose touched mine, “and tonight, I get to do something about it“. GAVNERxKURDA YAOI! kinky


GAVNERxKURDA Lemon (warning! if you don;t like yaoi parings then leave now and save you innocents mind while you can)

Disclaimer: i do not own Darren Shan or any of the characters although i enjoy what i would with them if i did.

Author note: I love Gavner and Kurad pairing so i wanted to explore their relationship more. I wanted to find a side taht most of us haven't. This may not be the most dramatic relationship issue but i still like it. I hope you do to. Enjoy and please review or this ghost wont leave me alone.

* * *

There's nothing more satisfying than waking up in your own coffin after a good day's sleep. Well, it would have been satisfying if it was my coffin and if my hands weren't bound or it could have that I was stripped down to my (famous) boxers! It just seemed like any other night, wake up, stretch legs until my toes touch the end of the coffin. When I didn't feel the hardwood base I quickly sat up but was pulled back down again by something. Both my hands been tightly bound to wooden posts on either side of me. After failing to get my hands free I looked around to see where I was. The room was dark; almost pitch black. The torch light on the side of the room offered a dim glow but not much else. From what I could make out there was no furniture apart from the large bed I'm lying on. Where am I? Maybe if I shout loud enough someone will come and find me or whoever put me here will come and find me. Pulling against my restraints only caused them to dig deeper into my skin. Out of nowhere I hear giggling coming from the other side of the room. A voice spoke: 'To tight Gavy?' Only one person in the whole of Vampire Mountain calls me that.

"Kurda? Where are you?" Footsteps. I strained my neck as far forward as possible. I can make out more now; his wispy, blonde hair falling over those shiny blue eyes, his slim shoulders are bare? No trousers either? Vampire gods he's naked! It's not like I've never seen him naked before, we're lovers after all. But, it's a little disturbing from this point of view.

"Kurda, what's going on? Where am I?" He just held his hands behind his back and smirked at me.

"My little hideaway Gavy. And let me tell you, you are one heavy sleeper but, not half as heavy as you are to carry" I jerked forward in frustration.

"Untie me now and give me my clothes!" I shouted.

"Now why would I do that?" his grin grew wider which scared me a little.

"What are you up to Kurda?" I said trying to sound as bold as possible in my position.

"Lets just say I'm a little bored of you being the dominant one in our relationship" He climbed onto the bed, crawling over me like a dog until the tips of his nose touched mine, "and tonight, I get to do something about it". I swallowed down a lump. I've never seen this side of Kurda before. He's always been my little blonde mouse. Now, he has a strange look in his eyes, like he wants revenge or something? If being on top has been biting his ass so much then why didn't he just say so?

Maybe I never gave him a chance to?

Whenever I see him I can't help but smother him.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Kurda?" I asked calmly, hoping a softer tone would get me some answers. He sat up a little and looked straight into my eyes.

"Fine" he said. His lips brushed against my ear. " I want to fuck you Gavner. Right here and now. Good and hard'

"Then untie me Kurda. Let me hold you"

"But that would ruin all my fun wouldn't it? He growled. It looks like I'm going nowhere. Kurda can do what ever he wants and I'm at his mercy. He leaned to the left of the bed, stretching his arms down the sides to reach for something. It looked like a jar. The faint light made it glow like fireflies. Kurda stared at it. "Do you know what this is Gavner?" It could have been the amber glow from the jar but I swear I can see fire burning in his eyes.

"It looks like a jar of honey?"

"Correct" he smiled "it's extremely difficult to acquire any while staying in this mountain. It's one of the few things I envy about humans; it's so easily available to them whereas, I can barely get a spoonful while I'm cooped up in here" He twisted the cap off slowly "but after months of bargaining and saving up favours I've saved enough just for tonight" I'm afraid to ask but I'm overwhelmed here.

"What would I do with honey?" His smile made me shiver. What is he up to? The jar tilted and the golden ooze trickled down like a waterfall. "It's Freezing" I gasped. All he did was laugh. He trailed the jar all over my chest. I could feel it dribbling down my sides and pooling around me. Half the jar was empty before he seemed satisfied. He dipped his own hand in the jar, scooping out the last. He dumped the jar and with his free hand he tugged on the hem of my boxers, pulling them down to my ankles. His honey-glazed hand dressed the cool liquid over my cock and he began churning my ball with his wet, sticky fingers. Almost immediately my cock sprang up. Kurda licked his lips deviously as he marvelled at my honey-smothered form.

"I think you're enjoying this, Gavner" Damn him and his gorgeous hands. He flicked a fingertip over the hardening skin and my lower half shuddered at the tingle flowing through me. I threw my head back as his tongue encircled the tip, swirling around and opening the split. His name chocked in my throat. He slurped up the last of the sweet nectar with a satisfied 'ah'. My chest burned and heaved. I can feel my cock throbbing, begging for more attention. I watched him tasting his hand, his tongue sliding in between each finger.

"You'll…rot your teeth…with this much honey"

He leaned forward and pinned my shoulders down (as if I can actually move them)

"Then I'd better make the most of this." He kissed me. The sweet taste of golden sugar swam over his tongue onto mine. The honey on me made us slip and slide, making our cocks rub against each other. His kisses left my lips and trailed down my neck. He sucked on my Adam's apple, the tip of his tongue pushing against it gently. He's licking every drop of honey from me with his coarse and godly amazing tongue like it's his life force. He stopped.

"Kurda? Wha…come on! Don't stop now!" I felt the mattress move a bit. He's standing over me and he's… oh gods, he's touching himself. He's so swollen and hard.

"On my chest" I heaved "please. I want to taste you. He dropped to his knees and straddled over my chest, still sticky and wet. If I don't get him in my mouth now I think I'm going to explode. In the nights before where we've made love I would endlessly tease him. Now, I can only tease him because he's letting me. His hands are pressed firmly against the wall. He's facing me with closed eyes. His expressions are priceless; the 'oh's' and 'ah's' make him look so sweet and sexy. I want to take him but I can't. I want to feel his hair between my fingers but I'm bound. I want to bathe in that smell of candle smoke and paper parchment that's soaked into his skin but he won't let me. He suddenly pulled away leaving the salty taste to linger in my mouth. Soft kisses danced over my chest, moving lower and lower. Hands cupped my thighs, spreading them apart. There was light fondling and touches until I felt a finger swirl around the rim of my ass hole. As it pushed it's way through I arched up on my shoulders.

"Jesus Gavner, when did you last have something up here?" I wasn't sure how to answer that one but I didn't have to as another finger joined the first one. This feels so strange. I've done this with Kurda so many times but, god, why did he never tell me it felt this good? I can't believe I'm just realising that I've always been on top.

Kurda curled his fingers in a way that made me want to scream his name out. I bit my tongue, not wanting to look completely recessive. When those fingers slid out I knew what was coming next and I honestly couldn't wait. Maybe I should let Kurda do this more often? There was silence for a moment which made me a little curious.

"Kurda? Is something wrong?

" I…I…" there seemed to be doubt in his voice. Why? "I don't think I can do it"

"What are talking about?"

"I can't do _it_. I'm not good enough" Forgetting I was tied to bed for a second I sat up to face him and landed back down again.

"Where's this come from? You were doing great. No, you were fucking great"

"Thanks" he said shyly "But, you've always been the one to do this, Gavner. And you're amazing every time. That's why I did all this, I wanted to repay you for all of it because I know I'm not that much of a fuck" I found myself laughing and was punished with a slap to the knee.

"Sorry Kurda but I've got no idea how you got that in your head. Come on, you know me by now, I can't even keep a secret about myself for that long. If you were bad in bed I would have told you. And look at you, you've got me tied to a bed begging you for more. I had no idea a little bondage could be so effective. Who would have thought that map making brain of yours was so kinky? So, come on. I'm all yours"

He threw himself on me and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. I could feel hot tears running down the side of my neck.

"Thank you" he mumbled "I'll untie you now" The aching in my shoulder melted all the way down my arms as Kurda untied my bonds.

"I want to hold you Gavy. I've missed it" Despite the pain it caused I wrapped my arms around him.

"Isn't that the way it should be? Holding the one you love while you love each other? Being able to feel them all over so they can feel how you do about them?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

Yeah, look i know the end is pretty mushy and stuff but you have to understand, i love the mushiness so, tough titties if you don't.


End file.
